Corrugated containers are often made from pieces of flat paperboard stock material that are die cut into shapes that define various panels. The shapes are folded along predefined lines between the panels with at least one overlapping strip or panel that is glued, taped or otherwise affixed to another panel to form an enclosed boundary. The panels are folded and/or glued into place to become the walls of the container. The containers are traditionally provided to product manufacturers and/or retailers in a collapsed or knockdown configuration for storage, handling, and shipping. The manufacturer and/or retailers open the knockdown containers and fold appropriately to utilize the assembled container for packing and/or displaying items positioned therein.
The knockdown containers are typically manufactured by feeding flat die cut sheets through a fold-and-glue machine. The fold-and-glue machine applies adhesive and folds over select panels so that the panels are in the knock-down configuration. One common knockdown container is a pallet container, such as a pallet skirt, that is utilized for encompassing a wooden pallet or stack of wooden pallets to conceal and/or improve aesthetics of items displayed on the pallet(s) in a retail environment. Conventional containers are made from multiple pieces of corrugated material that are attached together by gluing or otherwise securing the pieces together. This adds to the manufacturing and/or assembly complexity, time and costs associated with such items. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a container that is made from a single piece of material and/or that does not require the use of glue or other adhesives during manufacturing or assembly.